


Stucky - zbiór one shots

by LionLena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Lovers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex, Sick Steve Rogers, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Zbiór krótkich opowiadań skupionych wokół Steve'a i Bucky'go. Rozdziały będą ze sobą luźno połączone i niekoniecznie ustawione chronologicznie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	1. Kiedy umrę kochanie...

**Author's Note:**

> Słowa klucze: Steve/angst/pre serum/Janusz Radek "Kiedy umrę kochanie"
> 
> Tytuł rozdziału zapożyczony z piosenki: Janusz Radek - Kiedy umrę kochanie

Steve przez większość czasu był odważny i nie dawał po sobie znać jak bardzo źle się czuje. Udawał przed mamą, udawał przed Bucky'm. Może przede wszystkim przed nim. Nienawidził tego co widział w oczach przyjaciela. Nie, nie współczucie. Strach. Czyste przerażenie. Więc Steve uśmiechał się do niego, siłą powstrzymywał się przed kaszlem i dokuczał mu, że zamiast siedzieć przy jego łóżku, powinien iść na randkę. Z reguły jednak James nie dawał się wygonić. Długie godziny siedział przy łóżku przyjaciela. Czasem, kiedy Steve był nieprzytomny łapał go za dłoń i przyciskał do swojego policzka.  
Prędzej czy później musiał jednak wracać do domu.

_Kiedy umrę kochanie,  
gdy się ze słońcem rozstanę  
i będę długim przedmiotem smutnym_

To właśnie wtedy Steve przestawał być odważny. Gdy leżał sam w ciemnym pokoju i wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zniknął Bucky. To właśnie wtedy z całych sił pragnął rzucić się w ramiona przyjaciela i płakać. Błagać, by ten go nie opuszczał. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego zrobić. Że nie może wyznać, co naprawdę czuje. Choć, gdzieś podświadomie czuł, że Bucky czuje to samo. Steve pamiętał wszystkie te chwile, kiedy brunet całował wierzch jego dłoni lub składał pocałunek na policzku myśląc, że jest on nieprzytomny.

_Czy mnie wtedy przygarniesz,  
ramionami ogarniesz,  
naprawisz, co popsuł los okrutny?_

Prawdziwym powodem tego, że trzymał swoje uczucia w tajemnicy, było przekonanie, że umrze. Że któreś z jego przeziębień nie skończy się tygodniem leżenia w łóżku, ale...  
Czasami Steve zamykał oczy i widział Bucky'go idącego za jego trumną. Widział łzy płynące po twarzy bruneta i wręcz mógł poczuć bijący od niego ból.  
Dlatego właśnie uważał, że lepiej było nie mówić nic.  
Wierzył, że pewnego dnia James znajdzie dla siebie idealną kobietę, z którą spędzi resztę życia. Długiego życia.  
Ze Steve'm czekałaby go tylko żałoba.  
Mimo tych wszystkich myśli i przekonania o swojej racji, czasami... Bardzo rzadko, ale jednak...  
Steve chciał, żeby Bucky trzymał go w ramionach, gdy będzie umierał. Chciał, żeby ciepło bijące od bruneta odgoniło ciemność i chłód śmierci.

_A Ty nie pozwól przecież_  
żebym umarł w świecie,  
który ciemny jest, który  
ciemny jest i chłodny 


	2. Czyściec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve uważa, że umarł... Czy faktycznie?

_Próbowaliśmy iść razem,  
Ale noc stawała się coraz ciemniejsza  
Myślałem, że byłeś przy mnie,  
Ale kiedy wyciągnąłem rękę - odszedłeś...  
Czasami słyszę jak mnie wołasz  
Z jakiegoś zapomnianego i odległego wybrzeża  
Słyszę jak cicho płaczesz za tym, co było kiedyś. _

Steve był pewien, że umarł. Nie było innej możliwości. Jednak będąc sam na piaszczystej plaży otoczonej z każdej strony morzem, nie był już tego taki pewny.  
A może to był czyściec?  
Nie chciał być zadufany w sobie, ale uważał, że po tym co zrobił, zasłużył na niebo.  
Albo na coś więcej niż bezludną wyspę, na której był tylko jasny, drobny piasek.  
Nic więcej.  
Nic.  
Nawet muszelki, kamienia, patyka...  
Zupełnie nic. Nawet woda otaczająca go, była pozbawiona życia.

Steve kilkukrotnie próbował płynąć przed siebie, ale zawsze trafiał z powrotem na "swoją" wyspę.  
Lub może na jakąś inną, która wyglądała identycznie, jak ta, na której był.

Niewiele mógł robić. Nie czuł głodu, ani pragnienia. Czasami tylko, mimo słońca, które zawsze świeciło z całą siłą, czuł dreszcz zimna.  
Poza tym już nic.

Większość więc czasu po prostu leżał na piasku i wpatrywał się w błękitne, bezchmurne niebo.

Tak. "Życie" w czyśćcu było do bani.

Mijały dni, słońce wschodziło i zachodziło. Noce były spokojne, bez gwiazd, chmur, a jedynie z księżycem, który zawsze był w pełni.

Czasami Steve miał wrażenia, że zasypia, ale nie miewał żadnych snów. Szybko stracił poczucie czasu.  
*

Pewnego dnia, zupełnie znikąd, obok niego znalazł się Bucky. Wyglądał, jak w dniu kiedy ostatni raz go widział, tuż przed upadkiem. Tylko zamiast munduru Wyjącego Kamandosa, miał na sobie taki sam strój, jak Steve, jasne, lniane spodnie i biały t-shirt.  
I podobnie, jak blondyn, był wniebowzięty ze spotkania.

\- Stevie! - krzyknął i otworzył szeroko ramiona.

Kapitan wpadł w jego objęcia z taką siłą, że brunet upadł plecami na piasek, ale wciąż mocno obejmował ukochanego.

\- O mój Boże! Buck... Buck... - Pocałował go delikatnie, a potem jeszcze raz z większą pasją. - Naprawdę tu jesteś.

Bucky przez długi czas po prostu się śmiał i odwzajemniał pocałunki. W końcu jednak ostrożnie odsunął od siebie partnera i usiadł rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Tu? Czyli gdzie?

Steve znalazł się tuż obok niego i potarł kark.

\- Nie wiem. To chyba czyściec, bo ja...  
\- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał karcącym tonem. - Steve?

Niebieskoszare oczy wpatrywały się w niego z wyrazem niepokoju.

\- Uch... Musiałem uratować ludzi... Skierowałem samolot z bombą do oceanu. Przepraszam.  
\- W porządku. Skoro to uratowało ludzi.  
\- Nie za to przepraszam.  
\- A za co?  
\- Nie zdążyłem cię złapać.

Steve wpatrywał się w piasek. Poczuł, jak Bucky obejmuje go ramieniem i delikatnie całuje w skroń.

\- To nie była twoja wina. Wiedziałem na co się piszę i nie żałuję tego. Ktoś musiał cię pilnować.

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową. Chcąc zmienić temat zapytał:

\- Gdzie właściwie byłeś, zanim zjawiłeś się tutaj? Umarłeś wcześniej, więc?

Bucky zmarszczył brwi i wyraźne coś rozważał.

\- Ja nie wiem... Jakbym miał dziury... Uch...

Złapał się obiema dłońmi za głowę.

\- Bucky! Co ci jest? 

Steve wpatrywał się w niego i ostrożnie pocierał jego ramię.

\- Boli mnie głowa, gdy próbuję sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć. Wszystko jest takie zamazane.  
\- W porządku. To właściwie nieważne. Cieszę się, że cię tu mam. Teraz to właściwie niebo, a nie czyściec.

Po kilku chwilach Bucky podniósł się i spojrzał sceptycznie na partnera.

\- Niebo? To dlaczego tu jest tylko piasek?  
\- Chyba tak ma być.  
\- Nie możesz niczego stworzyć... Ja na przykład wyobrażam sobie tu drzewo. No dalej, narysuj to dla mnie, jak w dzieciństwie, gdy przelewałeś na papier wszystko, to co sobie wyobraziłem.

Steve przewrócił oczami, przyklęknął i palcem narysował na piasku drzewo.  
Potem stało się coś niezwykłego. Na ich oczach w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund, z ziemi wyrosło drzewo wyglądające dokładnie tak, jak rysunek.

\- Wow! - krzyknęli jednocześnie.

Bucky szybko opadł na jedno kolano i nabazgrolił coś, co miało wyglądać jak leżak, jednak nic się nie stało. Sapnął zirytowany i spojrzał szczenięcymi oczami na Steve'a.

\- Proszę.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że to się uda? Może to drzewo to tylko jakiś przypadek?  
\- Spróbować nie zaszkodzi.

I Steve spróbował, bo nigdy nie mógłby odmówić czegokolwiek swojemu ukochanemu.  
*

Pod koniec dnia leżeli wspólnie na hamaku otoczeni przez drzewa, palmy, trawę i krzaki jeżyn.

\- Narysujesz mi jutro kozę? - wymamrotał Bucky z twarzą wtuloną w pierś blondyna.  
\- Kozę?  
\- Zawsze chciałem mieć kozę.  
\- Buck. - Przejechał dłonią w brązowych włosach. - Umówmy się na coś.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Nie będę tworzył żywych istot. Nie wiemy, jak to zadziała tutaj. Czy te stworzenia będą potrzebowały jedzenia, czy może tak, jak my nie będą odczuwać głodu. I co jeśli, umarłyby?  
Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, Buck przytaknął głową.  
\- W porządku, ale chcę drewnianą chatkę i bujany fotel i łódkę...  
Steve zachichotał i poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Ok, ok. To mogę ci narysować.  
*

Steve był pewien, że jego czyściec zamienił się w niebo. Miał Bucky'go przy sobie, więc miał wszystko. Mógł całe dnie spędzać na przytulaniu się do niego lub kochaniu się z nim.

Jedyne, co go dziwiło to fakt, że Bucky spał i to o wiele więcej niż on. Drugim niepokojącym go faktem było to, że brunet czasami był głodny albo spragniony.  
Steve oczywiście od razu narysował wodospad na wyspie i jabłoń, ale to nie pomogło. Nawet po napiciu się wody i zjedzeniu owoców Bucky wciąż odczuwał głód oraz pragnienie.

A potem Bucky nagle zniknął.  
*

Steve wręcz wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy. Biegał po całej wyspie. Zaglądał pod każdy kamyk, głaz, liść... Nie było śladu jego miłości.  
Znowu go stracił.  
*

Jednak po kilku dniach Bucky wrócił tak nagle, jak za pierwszym razem i znowu wpadli w sobie ramiona.

\- Buck! Buck, gdzie byłeś kochanie?!

Bucky spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.

\- Ja nie wiem... Czułem tylko zimno i pustkę. 

Steve pogłaskał go czule po policzku.

\- To nieważne. Znowu jesteś ze mną. Chodź, narysuję rowery.  
\- Rowery?  
\- Będziemy jeździć wokół plaży.  
*

Ku rozpaczy Steve'a, Bucky wciąż znikał. Czasami byli razem tak długo, że Kapitan już zaczynał się łudzić, że to koniec znikania.  
Niestety, jego kochanek pojawiał się i odchodził.  
*

\- Gdzie jesteś, gdy nie ma cię ze mną? - zapytał pewnego razu, gdy siedział na plaży, a Bucky leżał obok z głową na jego kolanach.  
\- Nie wiem... Ale nie lubię tego innego miejsca, ja... Czuję tam ból.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, nie chciał powiedzieć na głos tego co myślał, ale zaczął się martwić.

\- Ale zawsze do ciebie wrócę, Stevie. Obiecuję.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się smutno, a potem nachylił się i złożył pocałunek na wargach bruneta.  
*

Steve nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy niepokojących myśli. Fragmenty, które pamiętał Bucky wskazywały, że...

Czy to był możliwe, że Bucky trafił do piekła?  
Ale dlaczego?

Steve był wściekły. Na los, Boga, przeznaczenie. Uważał, że to musiała być jakaś karygodna pomyłka. Za dobrze znał swojego ukochanego.  
Był dobry.  
Ba, lepszy niż on.  
Zawsze troskliwy, oddany...  
Ktoś musiał się pomylić.  
Spojrzał ze smutkiem na śpiącego Bucky'go. Wyglądał, jak anioł i Steve nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Boże, jeśli mnie słyszysz to wiedz, że popełniłeś błąd. On nie zasługuje na czyściec, a tym bardziej na piekło. Nawet jeśli... - Przełknął łzy. - Nawet jeśli już go nigdy nie zobaczę, to on powinien być w niebie.  
***

 **Naukowiec Hydry z niezadowoleniem spojrzał na wyniki skanu mózgu.  
\- Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze.  
\- Co takiego?  
Postukał palcem w ekran.  
\- On ma sny kiedy jest zamrożony. Musimy to skorygować. Dziwię się, że przez tyle lat nikt tego nie zauważył. Tak nie może być! W snach mogą pojawiać się jego wspomnienia, albo... Któż to może wiedzieć? Niektórzy romantycy wierzą, że w snach mogą się spotykać bratnie dusze. - Prychnął z pogardą. - Co oczywiście jest bzdurą.  
\- Naprawisz to?  
\- Oczywiście.**  
***

Pewnego dnia Bucky się nie pojawił. Kapitan czekał i czekał, a wyspa znów zaczęła się zamieniać tylko w piach.  
Steve cicho płakał klęcząc przy ostatnim usychającym drzewku. Chciał wierzyć, że Bucky trafił tam, gdzie powinien. Do nieba.  
I właśnie dlatego nie mógł go już odwiedzać.

_Gdzie teraz jesteś?  
Zgubiłeś się?  
Czy znów Cię znajdę?  
Jesteś sam?  
Boisz się?  
Szukasz mnie?  
Dlaczego odszedłeś?  
Musiałem zostać,  
Teraz wyciągam po Ciebie dłoń.  
Poczekasz?  
Poczekasz?  
Czy jeszcze Cię zobaczę?_

...  
..  
.

A potem nagle się obudził i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był w czyśćcu tylko śnił... I od tamtego momentu modlił się o śmierć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst piosenki użyty w rozdziale: Red - Hymn for the missing


	3. Serum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdanie klucz: "Może nigdy nie powinieneś przyjmować serum."

Przez większość czasu Bucky był naprawdę wdzięczny za działanie serum. Cieszył go fakt, że Steve jest silny, że nie choruje i pokona praktyczne każdego. Jednak czasami jego myśli odpływały do dawnych czasów. Prawda była taka, że kochał Steve'a na długo przed tym zanim ten został Kapitanem Ameryką. Wcale nie postrzegał go jako słabego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Widział w tym drobnym chłopaku, ogromnego, wspaniałego wojownika. Kochał sposób w jaki zaciskał pięści i napinał wąską klatkę piersiową. Uwielbiał opierać podbródek o jego głowę i oplatać go ramionami. Bucky był po prostu zakochany w "małym" Rogersie.  
Pamiętał to dziwne uczucie rozczarowania, gdy zobaczył go w bazie Hydry. Wysoki, barczysty, w niebieskim stroju.  
Czy powinien się cieszyć?  
Nie czuł radości, ale bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Stracił swojego drobnego kochanka.  
Oczywiście szybko przekonał się, że "duży" Steve wciąż jest tak samo nieroztropny i słodki, jak dawniej, a mimo to, zajęło mu trochę czasu zanim pokochał jego nowe ciało.  
Wszystko jednak skomplikowało się po tym, jak został schwytany przez Hydrę, która przemieniła go w mordercę.  
Zaczął postrzegać serum jakoś coś negatywnego.

Pewnego dnia, gdy miał naprawdę zły dzień w przypływie rozpaczy syknął:  
\- Może nigdy nie powinieneś przyjmować serum.  
Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Co? Dlaczego tak uważasz?  
\- Wtedy bym tam umarł za pierwszym razem... Nie byłoby tego wszystkiego, nie byłoby Zimowego Żołnierza.  
Ból w oczach Steve'a był tak wyraźny, że szybko pożałował swoich słów.  
\- I jak miałbym wtedy żyć, bez ciebie? Nie żałuję niczego, ale... Ty widocznie tak.  
Blondyn odwrócił się do niego plecami, a James poczuł się nagle wyczerpany.  
Przecież nie o to mu chodziło. Nie o Steve'a, tylko o niego.  
\- Stevie...  
\- Nie, nie tłumacz się. Rozumiem wszystko.  
Bucky warknął zirytowany, a po chwili podszedł do Kapitana. Siłą odwrócił go w swoją stronę i zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz, głupku. Kocham cię. Kochałem cię przed serum i pokochałem takiego. Tak, czasem tęsknie za tamtymi czasami. Za czasami kiedy ja... Kiedy nie miałem rąk splamionych krwią tylu ludzi... Więc... Przepraszam...  
Czuł, jak w jego oczach gromadzą się łzy. Nie rozumiał czemu nagle pozwolił sobie na taką słabość.  
Steve przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił.  
\- A ja kochałem cię wtedy i kocham cię teraz... Nie ważne co zrobiłeś, dla mnie w środku zawsze będziesz moim Bucky'm.  
Czuł jego ciepły oddech na swojej skroni i uśmiechnął się.  
\- A dla mnie w środku zawsze będziesz tym małym idiotą, który walczył z trzy razy większymi przeciwnikami.  
***


	4. Przejażdżka (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA: W tym rozdziale pojawia się scena seksu.
> 
> Czuj się ostrzeżony drogi czytelniku :)
> 
> Słowa klucz: Steve/Bucky/motor

Steve pociągnął delikatnie za przewód, ale ponieważ jego dłonie były już śliskie od oleju, to ten wymsknął mu się z ręki, a na podłodze garażu pojawiła się ciemna plama ropy.  
\- Kurwa - syknął.  
Z drugiego końca garażu doszedł go chichot.  
Postanowił to jednak zignorować i zacisnął wargi w wąską linię.

Bucky powoli się do niego zbliżał. Z twarzy nie schodził mu uśmiech, a jego kroki były, jak dla Steve'a, zbyt podskakujące.  
\- Tak cię to bawi? - mruknął.  
Wiedział, że w ten sposób sprowokuje bruneta do jeszcze większego wykpiwania go, ale miał już wszystko gdzieś.  
\- Dlaczego nie schowasz swojej dumy do kieszeni i nie poprosisz...  
\- Nie - urwał mu.  
\- Też mi wielka sprawa, bo powiedział, że nie jest twoim osobistym mechanikiem. Znasz Tony'go. Zawsze tak dokucza, a potem...  
\- Nie - warknął znowu i sięgnął po klucz. - Dam sobie z tym radę. Sam.  
\- Jasne. Słyszałem to już jakieś cztery razy w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin.  
Steve przysiadł na piętach i spojrzał na niego ze zrezygnowaniem.  
\- Czego chcesz Buck?  
\- Pomóc ci.  
\- Jasne Barnes, bo ci uwierzę.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i usiadł na swoim motorze, który znajdował się na przeciwko pojazdu Kapitana.  
Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zamierzasz mi oddać swój motor?  
\- Twoje niedoczekanie - prychnął i wręcz z czułością pogładził kierownicę.  
Blondyn przewrócił oczami i już miał wrócić do naprawy, gdy usłyszał ochrypły głos:  
\- Nie usiądziesz przy mnie.  
\- Po co? - zapytał nawet nie patrząc w stronę Zimowego Żołnierza.  
\- Dam ci przejażdżkę.  
\- Nie potrzebuję przejażdżki. Potrzebuję sprawnego... - Urwał, gdy napotkał się z pełnymi żądzy, oczami bruneta.  
Bucky oblizał wargi i cofnął się na siedzeniu maksymalnie do tyłu. Poklepał wolne miejsce, a Steve wręcz zerwał się i potknął, gdy pędził do niego.  
Usiadł przed James'em opierając swoje plecy o jego muskularną pierś.  
Bucky objął go w talii, a ustami muskał odsłonięty kark blondyna.  
\- Jesteś taki spięty, laleczko - szepnął i odpiął pasek od jego spodni.  
\- Przez ten cholerny motor.  
\- Hmm... Pozwól, że udowodnię ci, że nawet zepsuty motor może się na coś przydać.  
Steve jęknął, gdy poczuł jak metalowa dłoń zanurza się w jego bokserki. Jego penis był już pół twardy, a gdy chłodny metal dotknął ciepłej skóry podbrzusza, po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz. Jeszcze bardziej oparł się o pierś partnera. Bucky trzymał mocno nogi po obu stronach motocykla, dziękując w duchu za super siłę. Był pewny, że bez niej już dawno runęliby na bok, a wiedział, że Steve wkrótce zacznie się o wiele intensywniej wiercić.  
Wyciągnął kutasa Kapitana na zewnątrz i zamienił dłonie. Blondyn mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem, a Bucky pokręcił tylko głową.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężko wyczyścić tą dziwkę, gdy jest lepka. Innym razem kochanie, dziś mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia.  
Metalową dłoń zacisnął na jego biodrze. Prawym kciukiem przejechał po głowie penisa, a z ust Steve'a wydobyły się kolejne jęki.  
Bucky oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu i tuż do ucha szepnął:  
\- Widzisz, tą ręką też potrafię to robić. Teraz bądź dla mnie dobry i nie kręć się za bardzo. Spróbuj też za bardzo nie krzyczeć, te ściany tworzą echo.  
Blondyn przytaknął tylko głową. Był już tak pochłonięty budującym się orgazmem, że niewiele rzeczy go obchodziło.  
James zacisnął dłoń na jego penisie i zaczął powoli przesuwać w górę i w dół. Powolne tempo doprowadzało Steve'a do szaleństwa i zaczął poruszać biodrami. Ręka Bucky'go natychmiast się zatrzymała.  
\- Nie - warknął karcącym tonem. - Bądź grzeczny i nie próbuj przyspieszać.  
\- Proszę...  
\- Proszę, co? Mam przestać?  
\- Nie! - krzyk odbił się od ścian, a Zimowy Żołnierz zaśmiał się.  
\- Mówiłem, echo.  
\- Proszę... - jęknął cicho. - Szybciej.  
\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz, ale musimy cię jakoś uciszyć.  
Uniósł metalową dłoń do góry i wsunął dwa palce w chętne usta blondyna.  
\- Tak, teraz lepiej - mruknął, gdy Steve zaczął ssać. - Dobrze. Na czym skończyliśmy? Ach tak.  
Jego prawa ręką zaczęła szybciej głaskać penisa Kapitana. Ten z całych sił starał się nie ruszać, ale jego biodra mimowolnie podskakiwały. Bucky jednak już go nie karcił, zbyt skupiony na swoim zadaniu. Jego własny penis boleśnie pulsował uwięziony w spodniach i dodatkowo przyciśnięty ciałem blondyna. Wiedział jednak, że przyjdzie na niego czas później. Kiedy będą już w zaciszu własnej sypialni, a motorem zajmie się Tony.  
Jęki Steve'a stały się coraz głośniejsze mimo metalowych palców w jego ustach.  
\- Dalej kochanie. Dojdź dla mnie. Puść to.  
Plecy blondyna wygięły się w łuk, usta otworzyły jeszcze szerzej, a oczy zamknęły. Nasienie pokryło dłoń Bucky'go i skórzane siedzenie motocykla.  
James złapał metalową ręką za podbródek Steve'a i zmusił by ten przekręcił głowę na bok. Wpił usta w wargi blondyna, kradnąc niechlujny pocałunek. Kiedy się od niego odsunął, Kapitan dyszał i próbował wyrównać oddech.  
\- Ok, to było... Odprężające - wysapał.  
To co powiedział wywołało szeroki uśmiech na twarzy bruneta.  
\- Mówiłem kochanie, że dam ci dobrą przejażdżkę.  
Bucky ostrożnie wstał, upewniając się, że jego partner siedzi stabilnie i pocałował go w czubek głowy.  
\- Jak już powiedziałem, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia. - Skrzywił się lekko patrząc na swój motocykl. - Wyczyść to proszę, zanim przyschnie i zanim Tony zejdzie tu, żeby naprawić twój grat.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że do niego napiszę - odparł lekko naburmuszony.  
\- Czy wspominałem już, że jedną z tych spraw do załatwienia, jest czekanie na ciebie w sypialni?

Kilka minut później Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy przeczytał wiadomość od Steve'a.

_"Proszę, bądź moim osobistym mechanikiem. Chyba jeszcze bardziej rozwaliłem ten złom..."_


	5. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga: W rozdziale pojawia się jawna homofobia i przekleństwa.

_*Wojny  
Nie, nie mogę wygrać ich wszystkich  
Och, kochanie  
O co walczymy? _

Steve siedział na polowym łóżku w swoim namiocie. Nie był on może pełen luksusów, wyposażenie należało do skromnych, ale i tak było to o wiele więcej niż mieli zwykli żołnierze. Doskonale wiedział, że tylko ze względu na jego "sławę" mógł mieć cały namiot tylko dla siebie... A właściwie, dzielił go jeszcze z kimś.

Bucky przysiadł na drewnianym krześle i od dłuższego czasu milczał. Steve nie naciskał na niego. Zaledwie tydzień wcześniej uratował go z bazy Hydry. Więc to, że zwykle rozgadany i żywiołowy James, był przygaszony, nie wydawało się być czymś bardzo niepokojącym. On sam miał ochotę po prostu leżeć i zapomnieć o wszystkich okropnościach, które widział. Wiedział jednak, że to dopiero początek.

W tamtej chwili chciał jednak odpocząć. Położył się na łóżku i przesunął maksymalnie na brzeg, by zrobić miejsce dla Bucky'go. Jasne, że było ono ewidentnie jednoosobowe, ale wypracowali całkiem dobry schemat. Brunet praktycznie całym ciałem leżał na nim i tym sposobem mogli razem spać.

Po około pięciu minutach zmarszczył brwi. Zerknął w bok na partnera, który nawet nie drgnął.

\- Buck? Nie jesteś zmęczony?

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że James go nie usłyszał. Podniósł się lekko i oparł na łokciu. Chciał już powtórzyć swoje pytanie, gdy usłyszał:

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Głos Bucky'go był dziwny, jakby pusty. Z resztą w jego oczach było widać niepewność. Tak, jakby wcale nie chciał rozmawiać, ale ktoś go do tego zmuszał.

Steve natychmiast wstał i podszedł do niego, przyklękając przy nim.

\- Hmm? O co chodzi?

Położył dłoń na jego kolanie, a Bucky niespokojnie poruszył kolanem, jakby został oparzony. Steve'a to zaskoczyło, ale chciał mu dać przestrzeń, więc odsunął się kawałek, przysiadając na piętach.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

Bucky wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął niespokojnie chodzić, a gdy się zatrzymał, unikał wzroku partnera. W końcu wydusił z siebie.  
\- Musimy to skończyć.  
Steve podniósł się i spojrzał na niego zranionym wzrokiem.  
\- Skończyć z czym?  
W głębi siebie znał już odpowiedź, ale musiał to usłyszeć od ukochanego.  
\- Wiesz doskonale... - Wskazał na siebie, a potem na niego. - Z nami... Ten romans... Musimy to zakończyć... To... Ty, twój wizerunek...  
Bucky wyraźnie plątał się, a Steve czuł jakby ktoś wpychał mu do gardła węże.  
\- Mój wizerunek?  
\- Jesteś teraz Kapitanem Ameryką, Steve! Jesteś symbolem, wzorem dla wielu. Ludzie muszą ci ufać, podążać za tobą...  
\- Czekaj, stój! Sugerujesz, że...  
\- Że nie możesz być gejem, że jeśli się o tym dowiedzą...  
\- Mam to gdzieś! Jeśli mam do wyboru być z tobą, czy być tą tresowaną małpą, to wybieram ciebie.  
\- Nie, nie Steve, nie możesz. To jest ważniejsze od nas. To twoja misja...  
Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i nagle coś wpadło mu do głowy.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z kimś?  
\- Co?  
\- Znam cię, Buck. Nigdy byś tak nie powiedział. Z kim rozmawiałeś? Z Carter? Z Phillipsem? - Zauważył lekki grymas na twarzy partnera. - Zgadłem. Pułkownik Chester Phillips. - Wypowiedział nazwisko mężczyzny z pogardą. - Nie przepadam za nim, ale nie myślałem, że jest takim homofobem.  
\- Nie jest - mruknął cicho Bucky.  
Wyglądał na przygaszonego, zmęczonego. Zupełnie tak, jakby przez ostatni tydzień w ogóle nie odpoczywał.  
Złość jaka zrodziła się w Kapitanie natychmiast została zastąpiona zmartwieniem. Podszedł do ukochanego i delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku. Z pewną satysfakcją zauważył, że brunet instynktownie wtopił się w jego dotyk. Po chwili jednak, jakby otrzeźwiał. Pokręcił głową i zrobił gwałtowny krok do tyłu.  
\- Nie Steve... On ma rację. Musimy to skończyć.  
Bucky odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia, a Kapitan nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.  
Cóż mógł w takiej chwili zrobić? Wiedział, że jego ukochany tak naprawdę nie był pewien tego co mówi, ale potrzebował czasu.  
\- Buck, poczekaj!  
Brunet zatrzymał się i westchnął ciężko. Spodziewał się kłótni, ale zamiast tego poczuł miękki materiał wciskany mu w dłonie. Powoli się odwrócił i spojrzał w zatroskane, niebieskie oczy.  
\- Proszę, weź mój koc. Jest zimno... A ja po serum... Po prostu tobie przyda się bardziej.  
Buck poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego osiada mu w klatce piersiowej. To on był zawsze tym, który dbał, żeby Steve miał ciepło. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i przytaknął głową.  
\- Dziękuję - wymruczał i w końcu wyszedł z namiotu.

_Skradziony  
Przez miłość, która jest wmuszona  
Jak ocean  
Zostałem wyrzucony na brzeg_

Steve został sam i jeszcze przez długi czas stał na środku i wpatrywał się w ziemię pod stopami Chciał płakać. Chciał wybiec i wrzeszczeć na cały głos, że ma prawo kochać kogo chcę.  
Chciał złapać pułkownika za kołnierz i wypluć mu wprost w twarz, że jest pieprzonym Kapitanem Ameryką i będzie pieprzył się z kim chce i kiedy chce.  
I chciał też po prostu pobiec za Bucky'm, upaść na kolana i błagać go, żeby go nie opuszczał, że nie chce być z żadną kobietą, ani z innym mężczyzną.  
W ostateczności po prostu wrócił na łóżko, położył się na plecach i tępo wpatrywał w sufit, wiedząc że to będzie bezsenna noc.

_Wołasz  
Jak echo w burzy  
Znikając  
W wielką nieznaną  
Wysokie nadzieje  
To tak, jak bardzo boję się upaść (o tak) _

*

Nie tylko Steve nie mógł usnąć. Bucky wślizgnął się do swojego namiotu, który dzielił z siódemką innych żołnierzy.  
Żaden z mężczyzn nie skomentował jego obecności. Nie wiedział, czy to z uprzejmości, czy ze strachu przed Kapitanem Ameryką.   
Już pierwszego dnia Steve jasno dał im do zrozumienia, że Bucky jest nietykalny. Przy okazji właśnie tym zachowaniem sprawił, że pułkownik zaczął im się uważniej przyglądać.

_"...nie pieprz Barnes. Tak nie zachowują się "tylko" przyjaciele." - syknął, gdy rozmawiał z Bucky'm._

Zwinął się w kłębek na swojej pryczy i okrył kocem od Steve'a. Przyciągnął materiał do twarzy i wdychał zapach ukochanego.  
Kochał go.

Kochał go tak bardzo, że aż go bolało, ale...

_"Na co ty liczysz? Żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Kapitan Ameryka będzie symbolem. Kim będziesz ty? Tym, który go pieprzył, czy tym, który był pieprzony? Nie patrz tak na mnie! Odpowiedz! Myślisz, że was nie zniszczą?"_

Bucky'go nie obchodziło to, jak będzie traktowany. Jak będą go nazywać.

_"Seks zabawką Kapitana."_

_"Dziurą Kapitana."_

_"Cipą Kapitana."_

To naprawdę go nie ruszało, ale Steve... To była inna historia. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że Steve będzie poniżany, obrażany, lekceważony tylko dlatego, że odważył się pokochać innego mężczyznę.   
Drżał na myśl, że najdą się ludzie, którzy nie okażą szacunku Kapitanowi i wręcz ośmielą się napluć mu w twarz.

Zamknął oczy, ale nie mógł usnąć. Przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy ukochanego. Zranił go.  
Tak bardzo go zranił chcąc go chronić.  
Ścisnął materiał tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki.

Czy Steve naprawdę potrzebował ochrony?   
Czy naprawdę obchodziło go bycie Kapitanem Ameryką?  
Przecież nie mogli mu odebrać serum, a nawet gdyby tak się stało, to przecież kochał tego chudego, walecznego blondyna.

Bucky przełknął ślinę i poczuł łzy spływające mu po policzkach. Tego mu tylko brakowało, żeby inni usłyszeli, jak płacze.

W głowie rozbrzmiały mu słowa Steve'a:

_"Jeśli mam do wyboru być z tobą, czy być tą tresowaną małpą, to wybieram ciebie."_

I tak po prostu zerwał się na nogi, złapał koc i wyszedł z namiotu, ignorując szemranie innych. Sam też potrafił im przywalić w zęby.

_I wtedy zaczynam czuć  
Ściany, które się kruszą i upadają  
A w ciemność, którą znam jest iskra i blask  
Teraz sięgam po ramiona, które uczą się być otwarte   
I w końcu odpuszczam_

_Daleko od świata, który stworzyłem  
Ciągle uciekam od kłamstw, które doprowadziłyby mnie do szaleństwa  
Zawsze trzymałem się gniewu i bólu  
Ale w końcu odpuszczam_

*  
Steve napiął się, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi do jego namiotu. Rozluźnił się jednak, gdy mimo ciemności rozpoznał sylwetkę wchodzącego. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale wciąż czuł niepokój.  
\- Buck? Co się...  
Miał zamiar podnieść się, ale brunet wręcz do niego podbiegł i przygniótł go do materaca. Czuł na swojej piersi cały ciężar partnera i naprawdę cieszył się z zalet serum. Zaczął delikatnie głaskać go po plecach. Gdy usłyszał, jak Bucky pociąga nosem pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Co jest kochanie? Wiesz, że nie jestem zły.  
James jęknął i pokręcił się, aż znalazł wygodniejszą pozycję. Steve zaczął się coraz bardziej o niego martwić. Odczekał jeszcze kilka chwil, ale nic to nie dało.  
\- Bucky?  
Nastąpiła kolejna długa minuta ciszy. Brunet westchnął ciężko i w końcu mruknął:  
\- Pieprzyć Phillips'a.  
Steve zaśmiał się, czując ogromną ulgę i mruknął:  
\- Wolę ciebie.  
James uderzył go lekko w pierś, ale po chwili mocniej wtulił w ciało blondyna.  
\- Nie chcę się już nim przejmować. Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedział, bo wiem, że sobie poradzimy. Prawda?  
\- Oczywiście. Jeśli będę musiał walczyć z całym światem, to zrobię to, ale... - Zacisnął mocniej ramiona wokół Bucky'go. - Nie zrezygnuje z ciebie. Nie chcę, nie potrafię.  
\- Nawet jeśli przestaniesz być Kapitanem Ameryką?  
\- Nie byłoby Kapitana Ameryki, gdyby nie ty.  
\- Hmm... Chyba to słuszna uwaga.  
Po chwili Steve powiedział:  
\- Naprawdę cię kocham i jesteś mi potrzebny, ja... Nie wiem... Czasem wciąż jestem tym zagubionym dzieciakiem i potrzebuję cię.  
\- Wiem, palancie. Ja też cię potrzebuję i kocham cię. I jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa.  
\- Tak? - zapytał Steve głosem pełnym napięcia.  
\- Naprawdę musisz spróbować załatwić większe łóżko.  
\- Głupek! - warknął i zrzucił ich oboje na podłogę.  
\- Co robisz?! - pisnął Bucky.  
Steve znalazł się nad nim.  
\- Na podłodze jest sporo miejsca.  
\- Idiota.  
Kapitan uśmiechnął się szeroko i zatopił usta w wargach bruneta, a ten objął go ramionami.

_Kochanie  
Nie wiem gdzie poszedłeś  
Ale moje ramiona  
Są teraz stabilne i silne (Och, tak) _

Gdy później w nocy wrócili na prycze, cali zdyszani i spoceni, Steve zasnął od razu, ale Bucky wciąż rozmyślał.  
Wiedział, że ich związek był zakazany i wciąż będą musieli się ukrywać.  
Podejrzewał, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mógł tak po prostu złapać Steve'a za rękę.  
Że będzie musiał zaciskać szczękę, gdy Kapitana będą podrywać kobiety zachwycone faktem, że widzą bohatera.  
I że jeszcze nie raz stanie przed jakimś pułkownikiem, który zagrozi mu wydaleniem, a może nawet więzieniem.  
To wszystko jednak znikało gdzieś we mgle, gdy słyszał oddech Steve'a, który nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak spokojny, stabilny i silny.  
Jeśli mogła zniknąć astma, to czy nie mogła też zniknąć homofobia?  
Bucky uśmiechnął się i w końcu zamknął oczy.  
*

75 lat później

Bucky szedł ramię w ramię ze Steve'm, gdy minęła ich para obejmujących się mężczyzn. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i tak po prostu złapał dłoń partnera.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu by powstrzymać ten gest.  
Po prostu wiedział, że Bucky wciąż dochodził do siebie i nawet w domowym zaciszu nie był czasem skłonny do okazywania uczuć.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i mocniej ścisnął rękę James'a, który patrząc przed siebie powiedział:  
\- Chciałbym, żeby teraz zobaczył nas Phillips.   
\- Hmmm, to byłoby ciekawe. Gdyby spróbował coś zacząć, powiedział bym to co siedemdziesiąt lat temu.  
Bucky spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony i spowolnił.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu coś?  
\- Taa. Po tym, jak chciałeś mnie zostawić. Poszedłem do niego rano, gdy jeszcze spałeś. W sumie on też jeszcze spał.  
Brunet zaśmiał się i puścił rękę Kapitana, tylko po to by objąć go w pasie i przyciągnąć do siebie.  
\- I co mu powiedziałeś?  
\- Żeby się od nas odpieprzył, bo nie obchodzi mnie, jakie związki są słuszne, a jakie nie. Zagroziłem mu, że jeśli nie odpuści to straci dwóch żołnierzy. Jednego, który jest genialny i drugiego, który zakłada niebieskie rajtuzy.  
Bucky gwałtownie się zatrzymał.  
\- Nie zrobiłeś tego?! Nie powiedziałeś tak!  
Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Powiedziałem.  
Barnes zaczął się śmiać, a potem przyciągnął ukochanego i mocno pocałował. I nie obchodziło go, że stoją na środku ulicy i każdy może ich zobaczyć.  
W końcu mógł to zrobić. Pocałować Kapitana Amerykę na oczach wszystkich.

I to było cholernie dobre uczucie.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału i słowa wykorzystane w rozdziale pochodzą z piosenki Dotan - Letting go
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GK4Tx3JmLEY


End file.
